Dreams & Nightmares
by Smut.Princess
Summary: Sam and Dean is hunting an AU deamon but Sam gets sucked in, whats happens. Rated M for swearing.


**A/N first ever shot of supernatural fic. **

**Discalimer Dont own anything supernatural just the character Charly **

Dean and Sam were hunting a strange demon, there were reports that there families being split cos the other half was sent back to the day they met and met someone else. They busted in a whore house where Dean was having fun and SAm was questioning the whores. Dean was finished with one of the girls and looks around the place to find Sam then he looks in another room sees Sam being seduced, Dean closes the door and then looks through the window and seen the girl changed faces and noticed it was the deamon they have been loking for.

"SAM , SAM , SAM !!!!!" Deans screams

"Its only us in here Sam, lets take you back to when you started to go with Dean on the hunt for you father" the Demon says

Sam Closed his eyes and pictures the day Dean came to the university.

Dean is outside the university arguing with Sam trying to get him to hunt for their dad with him

"No dean okay, I came here for a reason, now leave me alone" Sam said going back in and bumps into a girl "Hi" he says

"Hi im Charly" She says

"Sam, so you come here" He says

"Yeah, Im just new here, transfered actually" She says

"Oh, you lost" Sam asked

"No I kind of was rushing , I'm sorry for bumping into you" Charly said

"Its okay, um I've got to go" Sam says

"Okay, 'bye" Charly said

After the classes Sam went home, that was the night Jess died, Charly called him

" Hi sam , you gave me your number im hoping we could go for a drink" she asks

"Um Charly I'm sorry, I told you about Jess and well her house went on fire and she was in it she died, Charly I'm sorry" Sam said

"I'm coming over, Please let me help you Sam I'm sorry that she poassed but you need a friend right now" Charly said

Dean had been trying to call Sam whe he was supposed to .

"Damn it Sam where are you ?" Dean said hanging up "I cant wait on you" He says lifts his coat and goes to Sams .

Sam had just left with Charly for a coffee and talk about Jess

"So sorry Sam" Charly said touching his arm

"Im fine you know" Sam said

"But thats it your not your tearing up inside, I know it" Charly said not freaking him out

"What do you mean ?" Sam said

"Im kind of empathic" Charly said "I feel what others feel" She added

"Oh My God you .. you have a gift" Sam said

"Yeah !, Now please stop holding it in 'cos you will let it out when you least expect it and if you let it out now means you get it off your cheast" Charly said

Sam started to sob incontrolibly

"Thats it" Charly said

Deans arrives at Sams

"Sam, open up please its Dean" he shouts

"Hes not in he left with a girl about 2 hours ago his neighbough said

"To where" Dean asks

"Dont know" his neighbough said

"Damn it" Dean said and left, He rung Sams phone and it went on voice mail "Sam I cant wait for you ill call you when I find dad" He said and got in his car .

3 years Later Charly and Sam married and its to the present where Dean lost Sam

Dean looked at the address on the card , Charlys parents gave him .

"This is it" Dean said stopping the car

Charly came out to the porch "Can I help you" She asks

"Yeah im looking for Sam Winchester I was told he lives here, Im Dean his Brother" he said

"Im Charly his wife" she said

"No I lost Sam 2 days ago" Dean said

"Sam and I Have been married for 2 years you must be wrong but come in hell be due home from work" Charly said

"Sure" Dean said he went in the house, he has the spelling his pocket ready for getting sam back

"Charly im home, when did we get an impala it looks like ... Deans" Sam said seeing Dean drinking a glass of home made lemonade.

"Hey little brother" Dean said

"Hey Dean " Sam said

"Dean said you have been missing for 2 days " Charly said

"I havent been with you for 3 years, not seen dean once since Jess died " Sam said

"But he reads as if hes telling the truth" Charly said

"Reads, what the hell is going on ?" Deans said

"Empath" Charly said " Ill let you both Talk , need to go the market anyway , wee need a few thing ill be away for about an hour " she said

Sam kissed Charly " Bye , Love you " he said

"Love you too " Charly said going out

"Whats this sam , you disappear for 2 days and your married , and the cover story for 2 years is ridicoulus" Deans said

"Its not a cover story Dean whats wrong with you , you dont come to our wedding now your judging us " Sam said

"Sorry" Dean said bringing out a speall and read it off.

"Dean where are we ?" Sam said

"Lets go" Dean said

Charly came back early

"Sam where are you going ? " Charly said

Sam ran and went in Deans car .they drove off in the distance without a word .

**R&R PLEASE ! ! ! **


End file.
